<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Long? by 4oh3dotzip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174822">How Long?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4oh3dotzip/pseuds/4oh3dotzip'>4oh3dotzip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Psychopath Dream, Unrequited Love, Vomit, fuck i dont got anything else, threat of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4oh3dotzip/pseuds/4oh3dotzip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George still wonders what would have happened if he hadn't said yes out of pure terror of losing his friend. He wouldn't have known what to do if he ever lost him.</p>
<p>So, he fed his love to him.</p>
<p>He buried his own heart six feet deep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Long?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day! Valentine's Day! The wonderful day where you tell your crush you love them, and you kiss them, and you give them gifts, and, and…!</p>
<p>Dream jumped up in the air, squealing, knocking a heel against his calf accidentally as he landed. Dream was so excited! He couldn't keep it in him as he continued to skip down the sidewalk towards George's flat, the sealed red box in his arms held with care as he bounced. This year, he was gonna tell him. They normally did Valentine's Day as a friend thing, since they were both horribly single, but… This year, he wanted to change that. He <em> needed </em> to change that, before George ended up in another relationship that would only hurt him again. God forbid he ends up in another relationship like the last one! He giggled softly to himself, looking down at the box. <em> Yeah </em>, like he’d let that happen again. He grew nearer and nearer to the townhouses his friend lives, and as soon as he arrived at the building's location, Dream joyfully trotted down the carefully maintained dirt path that led to the older's door.</p>
<p>He knocked a beat only the two know, and patiently waited with bated breath, stars twinkling in his eyes. The door opened merely seconds later, revealing the brunet, busy with swiftly running his hands through his messy hair. Dream stared in awe. George was only in a leather jacket and blue skinny jeans but holy <em> shit </em> it looked good on him. Dream swooned as George grabbed a backpack and a helmet beside the door and looked at him with a small smile. Dream quickly got lost in the shorter’s chocolate eyes. They reflected the sun so perfectly, making them morph into deep, gorgeous pools of swirling honey.</p>
<p>"Dream?" George laughed as he waved a hand in front of the boy's face, closing his door with the other. With no response, George’s smile grew wider and said, "oh, my God! Quit looking at me like that!" He snorted as he playfully shoved the blond’s shoulder, walking around him and back up the dirt path.</p>
<p>"Uh," Dream's face heated up. He turned around to face George again, but refused to make eye contact. "Are you ready to go?" He received no response until he moved next to him a second later, stopping at the edge of the street. Dream smiled as he was tossed the helmet in the boy's hands. Struggling to not spoil his gift, Dream balanced the box he held with one hand and caught the helmet with the other.</p>
<p>"Nice catch!" George jogged up to a motorbike parked neatly beside the curb a few meters away. Key in hand, he unlocked the seat storage compartment. "Here, before we go, you can put your box in here." George grinned as he pulled out another helmet from the space, putting it on and holding out his hand to grab Dream's gift.</p>
<p>"Oh! Okay! Make sure it doesn’t get too hot, though," Dream's breath hitched as George's fingers brushed his own, his face heating up again as George laughed again.</p>
<p>"I'm sure we won't be driving that long." George locked up the compartment after gently setting the box down, sitting down on the bike. "Come on, now, let's go!" He dropped his grin into something a little more inviting as he patted the seat behind him. Dream curtly nodded and nudged the boy's hand with his knee before sitting down behind him. He wrapped his arms around the older's waist once the engine growled upon startup. As George pulled away from the curb, and the wind had started to pick up, Dream set his chin onto the shoulder of his best friend.</p>
<p>The heat of the setting sun burned into Dream’s back, and the colour of the sky thoroughly reflected just how he was feeling. He tilted his head up to look a bit better. The soft pinks and harsh oranges mixing with the silver of the clouds reminded him of how important tonight is. So many couples are watching this sunset right now, and although George is focusing on getting to their destination, Dream likes to think they’re doing it, too. They’re just not a couple. Yet. The purr of the motorbike soothed Dream as he continued to focus on the sky. The tenseness in his fingers loosened up, and he allowed his back and shoulders to relax as well. He let out a breath. This was probably a bad idea. <em> No, it’s not. You worked so hard for this gift. He’ll appreciate it. </em> Even so, there’s still the fear of him <em> not </em> liking it. <em> And yet, here you are. </em>Pale fingers continued to clutch onto George’s jacket nervously. There’s no way he can back out now. No second thoughts can save him from embarrassment. Wind whipped around the two boys as cars zipped by, biting at Dream’s bare arms. These moments have always been serene to him, but this time, his nerves have gotten the better of him. Which is funny, in hindsight.</p>
<p>And yet, these moments always have an end, and soon they rolled to a stop, the motor sputtering and dying as George turned the key back. Dream leaned back and slowly pulled his arms away from the older’s waist, his fingertips lingering just a bit longer, already missing the leather of the older’s jacket. He swung a leg over and hopped off, watching George do the same. He took off his helmet in one smooth motion, and unlocked the seat compartment once again.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s trade one more time. Give me your helmet, alright, Dream?” George said sweetly, picking up Dream's box with one hand and holding out his other hand for Dream's helmet. Dream obediently took off his helmet, and shook his head to fix the feeling of his hair as he handed the helmet to him, receiving the red box in return.</p>
<p>"Where did you want us to go again?" George asked, stepping ahead of the blond in mild excitement, a soft smile still etched on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know that one big ol’ wisteria tree that's backed into the corner over there-ish?" Dream pointed in the general direction of the location, gravitating toward it. "I want to make sure it's private enough."</p>
<p>"Oh? We're going for a private date this year?" George looked over at him as they matched each other's pace. Dream smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.</p>
<p>"It's a gift that's really personal this year, alright? I just don't want anyone seeing." George's face heated up a little at the implication, and Dream avoided looking at him for the next minute so he could forget that happened. There’s no way he’d like him back, right? Not until he gives him the gift, of course, there’s no way he’d refuse something as extravagant as that. Despite Dream’s panic, they made their way to the tree in relative, comfortable silence.</p>
<p>It was a bit of a walk, so they both decided to people watch. Dream touched George’s shoulder and pointed to a brown dog and her owner, a little boy. He found it adorable how the dog wagged her entire white-speckeld backside to express her joy. The little boy was weakly tossing a wiffle ball, but Dream knew he was still having fun. Children were always like that, being entertained by simple things.</p>
<p>“I’m curious,” George started, as the wisteria came into view. Dream snapped his attention onto the older as he felt a hand sliding into his. “Why the park?”</p>
<p>“I just thought,” Dream stuttered as the feeling of his hand in George’s nearly made him faint. “You know, like, this is the park where we first started the tradition, right?” Green eyes flicked about anywhere except for the brown eyes or pink lips of George. “It’s special.”</p>
<p>George squeezed the taller’s hand comfortingly, and it took nearly all of Dream’s willpower to not tense or squeak at the contact. “That makes sense.” George responded. “I can understand why you’d want to bring us here.”</p>
<p>Instead of Dream processing that last sentence, he raised an arm above his head and brushed aside the droopy branches of the wisteria tree, stepping aside and bowing to grant George access before him. A soft ‘<em> thank you </em>’ was heard from the boy as he ducked under the wisteria, turning to watch Dream step through into the new world with a slight lopsided smile. The grass was overgrown, waving and dancing in the light breeze the dusk brought, and with the dusk, gave the fireflies blinking around the boys and resting on the branches contently. The pale long leaves of the wisteria quivered from the boys’ movements, and the purple dames’ rockets surrounding it’s trunk made George grin at the whimsicality of it all. The thick, twisted trunk of the tree was fuzzy with moss patches and George swore he saw little bugs that looked like fairies laughing and bouncing on it.</p>
<p>His smile seemed to be infectious. Dream couldn’t help but smile a bit wider, but only at his friend. “So, George,” Dream started, his voice cracking. George turned his attention to the younger. He cleared his throat and tried again. “George, I wanted to give you this gift in private because it’s, um,” He watched as George’s eyes grew wide, hopeful, as Dream stumbled over his words. He couldn’t bear the look he was giving the blond, so he looked away and shoved the red box in his hands into George’s chest. “<em> This </em> is what I want to give you for the rest of my life.” He refused to look back until he heard George open the box. He couldn’t have that much attention on him. “Go, open it!” He reached up and fiddled with one of his red hoodie strings, biting his lip.</p>
<p>George laughed. “Alright, alright!” Dream finally heard the cardboard of the box rubbing against itself as the lid was pried off. He looked back as he saw the damp pink tissue paper stained red being slowly peeled back. Dream’s smile grew wide as his gift was finally uncovered.</p>
<p>“Dream,” his smile faltered as he watched George look up, his excited expression replaced with confusion.  “What is this?” Dream barked out an uneasy laugh, George’s face continues to fill with genuine concern.</p>
<p>“What? Do you not like it?” Dream covered his mouth as his lips continued to involuntarily turn back up into a wry smile. It felt like his head was being filled with cotton, worried thoughts occupying any empty space. <em> He doesn’t like it, he won’t appreciate the time I took into getting it for him, he probably still liked her. </em></p>
<p>...<em> Wait </em>.</p>
<p>“George?” Distrust laced Dream’s words. “You didn’t still like her, did you?”</p>
<p>“Dream, what are you talking about?” George pulled the gift out of its carefully wrapped cocoon. “What animal’s heart is this? What are you trying to say?” Fear and worry for his friend was oozing off of George, he didn’t know what the hell was going on. He—</p>
<p>“You don’t get it?” Dream tilted his head, uncovering his mouth as he grasped George’s hand, the one with still oozing heart. “She broke up with you about four months ago, remember? Remember how heartbroken you were? And how she went missing a week later? I want to give you my whole heart, my lifeline, my dying breath. I want your fate to be with my own, if only for a little,” Dream looked into his eyes, a terrific kind of wild stupor bored into George as he tried to comprehend what Dream was saying. “I’d be willing to give you all of this, unlike,” he raised the hand with the heart. Dream dare not say her name.</p>
<p>George swallowed uncomfortably, a lump stuck in his throat from hearing those words. “Y-you don’t mean...” He stepped back, closer to the trunk. “Dream, yo-you can’t just…” Brown eyes looked up at Dream’s serious demeanor, his grin unmoving. His eyes, they were so <em> wild </em>. They held the glint only a maniac would have, it’s… God, was his smile always so terrifying? Was it always so unnatural?</p>
<p>“It took me months to get my ass off that case, George, please!” Dream pleaded, taking a step closer to him, his hand refusing to let go of George and the heart, grip tightening. “Do you understand how hard it was to do this all on my own? <em> Days </em> in my basement trying to not deflate the damn thing <em> and </em> trying to preserve the body!” Dream pushed him against the poor wisteria’s trunk, putting his other hand to the brunette’s chest. “Please, George, this is the biggest act of love I will ever perform.”</p>
<p>George’s brows knitted together in careful consideration, tears welling up in his eyes as he glanced at his ex-girlfriend’s heart sitting in his hand, thin, watery blood running down his wrist and into his jacket sleeve. His expression grew into one of disgust and terror. His breath hitched, and started to speed up incredibly.</p>
<p>“You killed her,” he said numbly, breathlessly. He turned to the side, dropping the heart as he retched into the grass. It curled away in disgust. It was almost dark now. The fireflies and fairies have scattered away from the two, and the swaying of the wisteria’s leaves have grown to a halt. The once magical atmosphere had dissipated into Dream’s horrific confession of love.</p>
<p>Dream pulled away a bit. “I hope you know how hard it was to break the ribs in such a way it doesn’t touch the heart. I also tore out the eyes, but I thought it’d be too much. You know I like looking at you. Her eyes were disgusting anyway. Distasteful.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t matter.” Dream nudged George’s face to be looking at him. Even in the darkness, Dream saw small bits of bile in the corner of his mouth, so Dream opted to wipe it away with his bloodied hand. “What matters right now is what you have to say.”</p>
<p>Dream unceremoniously pressed his lips against George’s as the brunet refused to move. He didn’t kiss back. He didn’t move his hands. Those few seconds felt like a painful eternal void to him, and even when Dream pulled away he could barely breathe.</p>
<p>He felt violated. By his own best friend. Yet didn’t know how to feel about it. Yes, he’s loved him for about a year now, but this? He had really killed his girlfriend? Just to say this?</p>
<p>“George, please, you’re all I have,” Dream pleaded again. He pressed himself closer again, trying to get <em> some </em> kind of reaction out of the boy. A few minutes passed like that, with Dream repeating the same sentence over and over.</p>
<p>It hurt. It really did. <em> You’re all I have </em> clouded his thoughts, it suffocated him. Seeing Dream act so unnaturally, writhing against him like some kind of desperate, touch starved puppy, it hurt. <em> I’m all he has left, but... </em></p>
<p>“What would happen,” George breathed suddenly, “if I were to say no?” His eyes were still glassy, his breaths were still incredibly shallow. Dream grinned, pulling away from him, allowing George to suck in a huge breath, and he watched as he dropped to the ground, his vomit staining the knees of his jeans. He crouched down beside him, tiling his head again.</p>
<p>“I’d kill myself, obviously.” <em> How could he say that so easily? </em> “I’d have nothing left if you didn’t want me.” <em> Why is he smiling so kindly? </em> “There’s nothing left for me now except you.” <em> What the hell? </em></p>
<p>“How long have you felt this way?” George didn’t care that lunch was on his knees, he no longer cared that his best friend killed his girlfriend. He didn’t look up from the grass below Dream.</p>
<p>“How long have I loved you?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “How long have you been suicidal?”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>George looked back up, bewildered. “You just said you’d kill yourself if I didn’t like you back!”</p>
<p>"You're the only thing I have! It's only normal to think that when the one thing you love doesn't even love you back." Dream laughed lightly, which only stressed George out <em> more </em>. "This is my biggest, most extravagant act of love, George. Only for you would I have done this. So, please?" Dream set a bloodstained hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>George still wonders what would have happened if he hadn't said yes out of pure terror of losing his friend. He wouldn't have known what to do if he ever lost him.</p>
<p>So, he fed his love to him.</p>
<p>He buried his own heart six feet deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh man! my first fic on ao3! whack! hope u liked it :)<br/>(also heres my carrd if u want to see more of me :D) <a href="403.carrd.co">carrd</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>